Seguiré al sol (I'll follow the sun)
by leah9712
Summary: Eleanor es una chica de catorce años bastante solitaria y distinta al resto de sus compañeros de clase que por culpa de un accidente de coche pierde a su madre y su padre queda en coma. Destrozada, la joven descubre que el deseo de su padre era que si alguna vez les pasara algo, sus tutela sería de su tío, Brian Epstein, el representante de la banda de moda: The Beatles.
1. Baby's in black

**Capítulo 1:**

"**Baby's in black (La chica está de luto)"**

Era otro día cualquiera… Liverpool había amanecido con su típico clima nublado, húmedo y helado. Ni un rayito de sol iluminaba aquel fatídico día de febrero. Tenía un examen de Matemáticas, una asignatura que, personalmente, no comprendo, nunca comprendí y, seguramente, jamás comprenderé. Los números me volvían loca y el tan solo hecho de saber que me tendría que presentar a un importantísimo examen de evaluación era algo que lograba bañarme en sudor frío y que mis manos temblaran mientras sujetaba el libro de texto, intentando memorizar las ecuaciones con un ojo mientras con el otro miraba a la puerta, esperando que llegara el maestro. Gracias al Cielo, el profesor llegó antes de que me quedara bizca.

—Epstein. — Me llamó con voz autoritaria, provocando que diera un respingo en el asiento. Cerré el libro automáticamente.

—L-lo siento, sr. Roswell, solo estaba repasando… — Intenté excusarme, pero su voz áspera y fría me cortó.

—No es nada de eso. Ha de ir al despacho del director. — Me informó, mientras tomaba asiento. Pude jurar que no quería mirarme a los ojos. El ceño se me frunció casi automáticamente.

—¿Por qué? ¡Yo no he hecho...! — Por segunda vez, fui cortada.

—Yo solo soy un mandado, señorita Epstein. — Y se colocó las gafas para pasar a mirarme tras el cristal empañado, y aun sí logré ver la mirada fría y autoritaria con la que siempre nos miraba para imponer respeto. —Al despacho del director. Ahora.

Apreté los labios y los puños de pura rabia e impotencia. Pasé de preguntar sobre qué pasaba con el examen. Él me estaba obligando a irme nada más entró por la puerta y sin darme explicaciones, así que sería su obligación repetírmelo, le gustara o no. Di un pequeño suspiro para calmar mis nervios y el enfado y con paso ligero salí el aula, no sin antes oír los cuchicheos de mis _amables_ compañeros.

—La friki está metida en un lío…

—Si es que va de mosquita muerta…

Con el rabillo del ojo mi mirada siguió el sonido de las voces de mis dos estúpidas compañeras Ruby y Amber. Rodé los ojos antes de salir del aula por completo y cerrar fuertemente la puerta, importándome ya bien poco si luego me ganaba una bronca. Estaba harta, estaba harta de todo y todos en este instituto. Creía que sería difícil por el nivel de estudio, no por tontainas que se creían mejores que los demás por poder comprar ropa de marca y llevar el pelo a la última moda. Estaba acostumbrada a sus burla y sus miradas de superioridad, pero por alguna razón, esta vez rocé mi límite, queriendo llorar de pura rabia. Avancé a base de zancadas hasta la puerta de madera con letrerito dorado que ponía "Dirección" y entré sin llamar a la puerta, ahí me encontré con el director y su secretaria. Eran las dos únicas personas que me trataban bien en todo el centro.

—Eleanor, veo que el señor Roswell te ha pedido que vinieras como le pedí. — Empezó diciendo el director, algo incómodo sin que yo comprendiera por qué. Con una mano me indicó que tomara asiento y yo rápidamente accedí.

—No lo hizo en su tono más amable, pero sí. — Respondí, sin importarme las consecuencias de mis palabras. Si conseguía meter en un lío a ese profesorucho, sería muy feliz. —Ni siquiera he hecho nada malo, de verdad. — Comencé a excusarme, sin dejarlos hablar a ninguno de los dos.

—No, no, Eleanor, no estás aquí por nada de eso, querida. — Me paró gentilmente Rose, la secretaria.

—Oh… — Mi mente empezó a funcionar a mil por hora, intentando encontrar una razón. Al ver que nadie hablaba, me armé de valor y pregunté: —Entonces, ¿qué sucede?

Rose y el director se lanzaron una mirada tímida y luego miraron al suelo y la mesa respectivamente. Yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa y noté que las manos se me helaban y mi frente comenzaba a sudar. La respiración se me entrecortaba por la tensión del despacho. Por Dios, ¿acaso había hecho algo muy horrible? No, yo no era una gamberra. ¡Si los profes me llaman "el mueble" de la clase! ¿Será quizá que he bajado mis notas? ¿O puede ser que participo poco, que no me uno al grupo, que llegué tarde una vez hace dos semanas…?

—¿Qué pasa? — Casi grité, levantándome de pronto, presa de mi angustia.

—Em… — El director carraspeó. —Eleanor han llamado del hospital esta mañana poco después de que los alumnos fueran a sus clases. — Comenzó explicando, mientras mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

—¿El hospital? — Repetí, parpadeando. —Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué…?

—Tus padres han sufrido un accidente de coche. — Me paró rápidamente. —Al parecer, tu padre ha sobrevivido, pero…

—¿¡Dónde están, qué hospital es!? — Lo interrumpí olvidando las buenas maneras. —¡Oh, Dios santo, he de ir a verlos! ¡Por el amor hermoso, ¿cómo pudo pasar?!

—Si quieres, yo te llevo al hospital. — Propuso de pronto Rose, sorprendiéndonos a mí y al director. —Claro, si usted me lo permite. — Añadió en un tono de voz más bajo, mirando al director.

—Por supuesto, le doy las horas que necesiten. — Asintió él, levantándose y cogiéndome suavemente por la muñeca. —Lo siento muchísimo, Eleanor…

Yo quise decir "gracias" o un "adiós", pero la voz me abandonó cuando más la necesitaba, y la acompañó mi valor. Me sentí tan rota y vacía de pronto. ¿Mis padres? Ellos siempre eran precavidos en la carretera, cierto que todos tenemos fallos y equivocaciones, pero de ahí a que tengan un accidente… Rose me intentó calmar y me dijo que fuera recogiendo las cosas mientras ella cogía el coche de su aparcamiento.

Entré al aula ruidosamente ignorando que mis compañeros estaban de examen y recogí todo en cuestión de segundos, ignorando a Roswell, que ahora mismo me tocaba un pie. Solo oí gritos y críticas, pero me dio igual, yo me fui una vez recogí todo y le cerré la puerta, escuchando algunas risas de mis compañeros. _Que les den… _Pensé, llena de hastío.

Al llegar al hospital, vi a mi enfermeras yendo de acá para allá con un montón de utensilios que ni siquiera conocía. Rose me tenía cogida de la mano derecha, apretándola fuertemente. La buena de Rose… Todo el instituto la quería, era una chica feliz, con marido y dos hijos que una vez tuve la suerte de cuidar como canguro para ganarme unos ahorrillos junto con mi madre… Mi madre… Apreté fuertemente la mano de la secretaria y la obligué a caminar más deprisa hasta el mostrador.

—Eh, disculpe… — Rose llamó la atención de la recepcionista. —Venimos por Epstein.

La recepcionista me miró y creí ver que vio el miedo en mis ojos, ya que tragó algo nerviosa. Se acercó a Rose, para susurrarle al oído, algo que me sacó de mis casillas. Empiné el oído, intentando captar alguna palabra suelta, pero al parecer, el hospital este había contratado a una susurradora profesional. Cuando dos adultos susurran delante de una joven de catorce años como yo, es que la cosa no está bien. Rose me miró con algo de tristeza cuando la recepcionista volvió a su lugar inicial, casi juraría que quería abrazarme.

—Esperen en la sala de espera, el médico las atenderá enseguida.

Rose me acompañó y me sentó en la silla, sin mirarme siquiera. No quise hacer preguntas, además, estaba ocupadísima volviéndome loca sobre qué pudo haber pasado. Apreté los puños encima de mi pantalón.

Un señor salió de pronto de la puerta de enfrente, y por su manera de vestir pude adivinar fácilmente que era el médico. Salté de mi silla, ignorando que Rose me pidió con la mano que me mantuviera sentada y me abalancé sobre él.

—¿Qué ha pasado, dónde están mis padres, están bien, fue muy grave? — No terminaba de hacer una pregunta cuando otra salía de mi boca. Callé al ver que hincaba una rodilla para ponerse a mi altura y me cogió por los hombros.

—Pequeña… Joven. — Se corrigió rápidamente al ver que lo fulminé con la mirada, tanto por la palabrita como por el contacto físico. —Tus padres han tenido un accidente de coche y… Bueno, tu madre ha fallecido en la sala de operaciones.

Sentí como si me hubiera lanzado un cuchillo al pecho, cruelmente. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar y sentí que la vista se me nublaba un poco. Rose me cogió dulcemente por los hombros, sustituyendo al médico, cosa que le agradecí enormemente. La respiración se me hacía pesada y por un instante creí que me iba a desmayar. ¿Mi madre? ¿Michelle Epstein? ¿La mujer que me había dado la vida, que me había criado, que me había querido… ya no la iba a ver más? No podía ser. No quería creerlo, ¿cómo una persona supera que alguien que está siempre ahí de repente desaparezca de su vida… para siempre?

—¿Y mi padre? — Pregunté de pronto, cayendo en ese detalle. —Santo Dios, ha de estar destrozado, ¿cuándo podré hablar con…?

—Está en coma. — Me interrumpió.

—…él… — Terminé de decir, ahora más mareada.

Me tambaleé sobre mí misma antes de dejarme caer al suelo. Rose me cogió los brazos, para amenizar la caída. Me di la vuelta para abrazarla por la cintura, dejando que las lágrimas saliera. Por un momento, pareció que mi llanto era lo único que se oía en la sala, pero no me importó. En este momento, ni mi vida me importaba.

El funeral de mi madre fue tres días después. Tres días que había estado recluida en casa, sin ir al colegio, yo sola. Me negué en redondo a dejar que nadie de la familia me visitara. Los días eran horribles y no comí casi nada, no porque no supiera cocinar, sino porque el estómago se me cerró automáticamente y parecía no querer abrirse nunca más. Todos mis familiares estaban ahí, en el cementerio de Woolton, al lado de la tumba donde estaban bajando poco a poco el ataúd donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre.

Yo miraba, fría y distante en apariencia, destrozada y débil en lo más profundo de mi ser. Las lágrimas no me salieron, seguramente las gasté todas estos últimos tres días en las noches en las que el sueño me abandonó y solo sabía oír la voz de mi madre y mi subconsciente imaginaba chirridos de ruedas de coche perdiendo el control y luego un gran golpe. Alguna veces, si cerraba los ojos, creía verlos a ellos, a sus cuerpos, en el coche, el coche donde íbamos al bosque los domingos, el coche donde me llevaban al cole cuando estudié primaria, el coche en el que pasó lo que nunca imaginé que podría pasar. El cielo estaba nublado, más que de costumbre. Llegué a pensar que quizá el Liverpool donde yo nací tenía cierta conexión conmigo y mis sentimientos, aunque, claramente, eso era totalmente imposible.

El funeral acabó y tuve que aguantar que varias docenas de personas me dieran el pésame. Algunas ni las conocía, y me pareció una escena bastante falsa, aunque me la tragué sin decir nada y puse la otra mejilla, como siempre me enseñaron mis padres. Cuando ya todos se fueron a sus casas y me quedé sola en Woolton, mirando la lápida de mi madre: "Michelle Epstein, gran madre y esposa, mejor persona". Era una frase típica, pero sabía que era muy cierta. Era una de las personas más buenas que el mundo pudo conocer jamás. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse así? De haberlo sabido, me habría levantado un poco antes para poder despedirme como Dios manda de ellos. Aunque, claro, ¿cómo podría haber imaginado yo esto? Comencé a caminar, alejándome de mi madre, aunque sentí que ella aun estaba conmigo. Una idea reconfortante de la que no me quise desprender.

Anduve más de tres cuartos de hora, de eso estoy segura. Los pies me estaban matando, aunque por alguna razón no me importó mucho. Había comenzado a llover, así que aparte de cansada estaba empapada. No me molesté en protegerme, no me preocupó mucho si me calaba hasta los huesos del frío.

Miré al edificio que tenía en frente, el hospital, y entré. Sin saludar ni mirar a nadie, sin pedirle tan siquiera permiso a alguien, entré en donde me hacía tres días que estaba mi padre. Nadie me dijo nada, así que mejor. Mi padre estaba ahí, tendido en la cama, con varios aparatos enganchados a él. Una escena que me rompió el alma. Me acerqué a él y me senté en la silla que tenía al lado de la cama, seguro que el médico la puso ahí para las visitas, y me quedé mirándolo.

En pocos segundos las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y sentí que el corazón se me rompía cada vez más. ¿Por qué, por qué a mí? ¿Por qué les debía pasar esto a ellos, que no le habían hecho nada malo a nadie? Me desplomé sobre papá, empapando la sábana mientras en mi boca notaba el sabor salado de las lágrimas que parecían no querer parar de salir.

—Lo siento, papá, lo siento mucho… — Dije entre sollozos. —Prometo que desde hoy seré más fuerte, lo haré por ti y por mamá. — Prometí solemnemente, cogiéndole la mano en el acto y acercándola a mi cara.

Estaba algo fría, inmóvil, como si fuera un muñeco. Los ojos no se le abrían, ni siquiera se le movían bajo los párpados, por un momento sentí miedo de que no despertara jamás. Tan absorta en mis miedos y pensamientos estaba que no oí la puerta abrirse ni noté que había alguien más conmigo.

—No pensaba encontrarte aquí.

Di un respingo en la silla y miré rápidamente a mi lado derecho. ¿Cuándo había llegado ese hombre aquí? Era de estatura y peso medio e iba muy bien arreglado, demasiado, si se me permite decir. Su pelo era corto y bien peinado y sus ojos marrones estaban bien proporcionados junto con su nariz y su boca. Me miró un momento de arriba a abajo, como si me estuviera examinando como yo acababa de hacer con él. Después de un rato que me pareció eterno, se acercó a mí y.

—Creo que nunca nos hemos visto en persona, pero seguro que mi hermano te ha hablado de mí. — Me dijo mientras me extendía la mano para saludarme educadamente.

—¿Hermano? — Repetí algo perdida, dándole la mano automáticamente mientras me levantaba del asiento para no sentirme pequeña.

—Sí, Clive… Tu padre. — Dijo rápidamente, algo incómodo y yo también estaba empezando a estarlo.

Cierto, papá me había hablado de un hermano dos años mayor que él que se dedicaba a representar a jóvenes talentos. Según había oído, representaba actualmente a esa banda que era de Liverpool y que eran un fenómeno mundial. Pude recordar el cariño con el que mi padre hablaba de él siempre que tenía la ocasión y me sentí avergonzada cuando vi que no me salía el nombre… ¿Bill? ¿Bobby?

—Soy Brian Epstein, tu tío. — ¡Brian, sí! Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, él siguió. —Verás, Eleanor, tu padre hace tiempo arregló ciertos papeles para que si, Dios no lo quisiera, le pasaba algo, yo me encargara de ti si tú eras menor de edad. — Comenzó a explicarme. —Desafortunadamente ha… pasado.

Brian miró con el rabillo del ojo al cuerpo tendido de mi padre y pude ver un rayo de tristeza en sus ojos. Tragué algo incómoda. Quise abrazarlo para poder darle consuelo, como hubiese querido que alguien de mi familia hubiera hecho, pero me contuve, ¡solo lo conocía de 15 minutos! En un parpadeo, Brian cambió su semblante triste por uno autoritario y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abrochándose el abrigo y cogiendo el paraguas que dejó en la puerta de la entrada. Me miró por un momento y yo me quedé petrificada.

—Vamos. — Me dijo de pronto, abriendo la puerta.

—¿Disculpe? — Pregunté anonadada. ¿No querría que me fuera con él, verdad?

—Vamos. — Repitió, dándome paso para que saliera.

—No pienso ir con usted. — Rebatí, poniéndome firme. —Ni siquiera lo conozco.

—Pero tu padre, sí, y su deseo era que tú te vinieras conmigo si pasaba algo como esto. — Dijo algo molesto, señalando el cuerpo de mi padre. —Vamos, tengo prisa. Seguramente habrán destrozado la casa… — Esto último lo murmuró.

Fruncí el ceño por no comprender y luego lo fruncí un poco más, molesta, mientras apretaba los puños. Pero ¿quién se creía que era ese ser para decirme lo que debo hacer? Sin embargo, su argumentación era correcta, ese era el deseo de mi padre y lo máximo que podía hacer era cumplirla… Y también la promesa que le hice hace poco. Suspiré pesadamente, mientras cogía mi chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y me acerqué a él.

—Está bien. — Respondí pesadamente. —Pero antes he de ir a casa para coger mis cosas.

—Ya me encargué de eso. — Dijo, tomándome por sorpresa. —Vamos a mi coche, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Y sin decir más salió de la sala y yo le seguí a paso ligero. En mi mente recé para que no me ocasionara problemas y que mi vida no sufriera un cambio de 360 grados… Lamentablemente, no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.


	2. Ain't she sweet?

**Capítulo 2:**

"**Ain't she sweet? (¿No es dulce?)"**

_Era un hermoso día de verano. El canto de los pájaros se oía melodioso y parejo, como si acaso las aves hubiesen estado practicando su canto solo para nosotros. Yo cerré los ojos, em-briagada por la preciosa melodía natural, escuchando, también, el sonido de las hojas moverse con el leve viento que soplaba y notando el calor del sol en mi rostro. Una mano se posó sobre la mía y yo abrí de nuevo los ojos para encontrarme con la cara más hermosa que haya visto jamás._

_—Eleanor… — Me llamó con su tierna voz, tan llena de amor y afecto. —Eleanor, vamos, despier-ta…_

_Esta vez la voz sonaba lejana y, aunque serena y afecta, se notó más brusca. Arqueé una ceja cuestionando. ¿"Despierta"? Ya estaba despierta. Todos mis sentidos lo estaban. Con el tacto sentía la suave hierba bajo las yemas de mis dedos, con el oído escuchaba los bonitos ruidos que la naturaleza me ofrecía, con la mirada observaba su rostro sereno, ambas cejas juntadas mostran-do una preocupación que no entendí y con el olfato podía oler ese perfume que ella siempre llevaba. No sabía describir el olor, pero sí sabía diferenciarlo de cualquier otro. Era como una flor. Mi madre era como una flor, con su propio aroma dulce y personal, el olor con el que tantas veces me abracé al sentirme sola, el que me acompañaba a la salida del colegio cuando era pequeña, el que en mi memoria se guardó para siempre desde el primer momento en el que, mecida por ella en sus ligeros y gentiles brazos, me acunaba a la par que me cantaba para que me quedara profundamente dormi-da._

_—¡Eleanor, despierta!_

_Esa no era mi madre. Esa era otra persona. De repente la imagen se volvió borrosa. Ya no sentía nada, todo era tan extraño… Se tornó negro y me quedé inmersa en esa oscuridad que mu-chas veces me había atrapado cuando me sentía sola, después de cada burla, de cada comenta-rio… Sin embargo, ahora vino cuando era feliz, nunca me había pasado. Mi madre ya no estaba, se esfumó, se evaporó, su presencia se juntó con el aire y desapareció de mi vista. Desesperada me levanté y di varias vueltas, hasta que vi algo que provocó que hiperventilara. Estaba ahí, la tumba de mi madre, con las flores que le había llevado en su funeral. Corrí para acercarme. Quería… Ne-cesitaba sentirla, aunque fuera mediante la fría e inerte piedra en la que estaban escritas palabras que mi memoria no me daba el gusto de recordar en ese instante. Pero nunca llegué. A cada paso que daba, la tumba se alejaba cada vez más y yo me sentía cada vez más desesperada. Pitidos se empezaron a oír a mi alrededor. Eran… Eran los del hospital. El hospital…_

_"Tu padre está en el hospital…"_

No…

_"Ha sufrido un accidente…"_

¡No!

_"Está en coma…"_

—¡No! — Grité desesperada, abriendo los ojos e hiperventilando.

En cuestión de segundos, mi respiración se fue volviendo normal y mi vista se centró en lo que tenía alrededor. Eran los asientos de un coche, un coche vacío. Oh, Dios… Pensé aterrada. Quise saltar afuera del coche, pero algo me sujetaba por la cadera. Entrando en pánico, me moví descontroladamente, intentando soltarme del agarre, pero todo parecía inútil. Entonces, noté dos gentiles manos cogerme por los hombros, intentando serenarme.

—Eleanor, ¡ya basta!, está bien. Solo estás en mi coche. — Me explicó una voz que al principio no reconocí. Dándome la vuelta hacia mi derecha, lo vi. La cara de mi tío. —Era solo una pesadilla. — Añadió mirándome notablemente preocupado.

—¿Qué…? — Eché un vistazo hacia abajo y, con un sonrojo que noté por el calor de mis mejillas, vi que en mi cintura solo tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad. —Oh, santo Dios… — Susurré, total-mente avergonzada, mientras lo desabrochaba. —Lo siento muchísimo, yo…

—No tienes de lo que avergonzarte. — Me interrumpió él, formando una sonrisa en sus labios. Deduje que intentaba parecer amable, pero en ese momento de mi vida nadie lo era. —Vamos, entremos, creo que va a empezar a llover otra vez. — Observó mirando al cielo y cambiando drástica-mente de tema, cosa que le agradecía en todo mi ser, pero ni una palabra de agradecimiento salió de mi boca mientras bajaba del coche y me ajustaba la chaqueta. ¡Qué frío hace siempre en Liver-pool, por favor!

Subí por las escaleras mientras le oía cerrar las puertas del coche. Al llegar a la puerta, puse la mano en el pomo, como estaba acostumbrada de cuando volvía del instituto, y me quedé esperándole impacientemente, aporreando el dedo índice contra el pomo de hierro. Le vi sacar las llaves mientras subía rápidamente y la colocó en la cerradura. Al oír la puerta abrirse, di un paso hacia delante, decidida a entrar, pero él me apartó gentilmente, aunque me molesté igual. Antes de que pu-diera recriminar nada, habló.

—Yo no vivo aquí, — Comenzó, logrando que quisiera sonreír un poco, no sabía si por miedo o por-que en el fondo de mi ser quería que fuera una broma. —viven las personas a las que represento. Tengo que hablar primero con ellos, para informarles de este cambio de última hora.

Y entró, sin mirarme. Y mejor, porque me había enfadado bastante. ¿"Cambio de última hora"?… Tú sí que eres un cambio de última hora, me hubiera gustado responderle, pero me mordí la lengua. Ya la cosa era bastante difícil para los dos… Eso sin contar con las personas que lo tenían contratado como representante. ¿Quiénes eran, a todas estas? No le había preguntado. Pero entre el shock y que me quedé dormida presa de las noches en vela, no había caído. Aunque él tampoco me había dicho nada… La verdad, estaba empezando a pensar que mi padre me había dejado en manos de un auténtico tarado desagradable.

Al ver que Brian no volvía, miré mi reloj de muñeca. ¿Diez minutos ya? ¿Qué pasa, me están haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida o qué? Viendo al rarito de mi tío, pensé que esta gente nueva también serían unos raritos… Empecé a chirriar los dientes por el enfado. De pronto, me detuve e intenté calmarme y aclarar las ideas… Esa clase de cosas era lo que mis compañeros pensaba de mí, y más de uno me había dicho a la cara: "¡Rarita!", haciendo que llorara. Claramente, las risas se hacían presentes en nada, por lo que aprendí a dejarlo pasar mientras, disimulada, me iba directa al baño para encerrarme a llorar, importándome bien poco muchas veces si llegaba tarde a clase o no. Decidí calmarme. Brian era rarito, pero eso no significa que deba ser insultado, al igual que yo. Me había acogido aun teniendo esta clase de vida, que me parecía muy poco fácil, y seguro que los "artistas" que lo contrataron también tendrían que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Tener a una desconocida deambulando por su casa no sería fácil. Yo lo odiaría…

Entré a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. No sabía si fue por curiosidad, por aburrimiento por esperar o sencillamente porque quería borrar esos pensamientos tristes y negativos de mi cabeza. Me colé por la primera puerta que había al lado de la entrada por el lado izquierdo y me fijé en que era la cocina. Estaba hecha un auténtico desastre: había cubiertos sucios apilados en el fregadero; en la pared había manchones de cosas que no quería saber qué eran; por el poyo se caía, gota a gota, un líquido blanco que, supuse, sería leche y, por si todo eso fuera poco, vi que también habían calderos calcinados al lado. Yéndome para atrás, decidí darme la vuelta, asqueada y fue un error mayor: la mesa estaba toda pringosa y con trozos de galletas esparcidos de aquí para allá, aparte de las manchas líquidas que rebosaban por todos lados y el mantel… Mejor no decir nada del mantel. Salí a paso ligero y fui intuitivamente hacia la derecha para encontrarme en el salón. "Oh, Dios bendito…" fue lo único que logré articular mientras paseaba lentamente entre todos los papeles de periódico y revistas tirados y algunos hasta rotos o arrugados esparcidos por el suelo, el sillón desordenado con los cojines de allá para acá sin ningún tipo de orden.

Fruncí el ceño. ¡¿Qué clase de guarros pueden vivir en una pocilga así?! Yo no era ninguna obsesiva del orden… Bueno, quizá sí un poco… ¡Pero esto era algo exagerado. Hasta al propio Dió-genes le daría asco vivir aquí! Arrugué la nariz en signo de desaprobación. No quería ver más. Fui a salir de la casa y volver adonde me había dejado Brian (de donde me dijo que no moviera, para ser exactos) cuando oí una puerta abrirse fuertemente. Me quedé quieta y rígida mientras veía a un se-ñor de unos veinte años venir a paso ligero hacia el salón. Tenía el pelo castaño, la boca pequeña y era fornido. Estaba gritando la enésima maldición cuando sus ojos (que noté que eran de color miel) se posaron en mí. Me inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, sin importar si me sentía incómoda (odio que la gente se me quede mirando…). Miré hacia atrás al ver más figuras venir, entre ellos, mi tío.

—¡No he acabado aún contigo, Lennon! — Amenazó Brian, elevando el dedo índice. Por un momento, creí ver a mi padre. Fue su turno de mirarme. Su rostro se tornó más enfadado aún, si eso era posible. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que esperaras fuera!

—Sí, yo…

—¿Quién es? — Me interrumpió el hombre castaño. Lo miré enfadada. ¡Odio que me interrumpan!

—Es mi sobrina. — Mi tío suspiró pesadamente, aguantándose el enfado. —Va a pasar un tiempo con nosotros.

—No sabíamos que tuvieras sobrina. — Habló el de menor altura de los cinco. También su pelo era castaño, pero él tenía unos ojos azules que encajaban a la perfección con su cabello. Tenía una gran nariz que me sorprendió un poco, pero guardé silencio para no parecer maleducada y, además, por-que intuía que era una persona de las mías: de los que pasan inadvertidas.

—No sabíamos que tuvieras si quiera hermanos. — Añadió el primer hombre que había visto al en-trar en la casa.

—Nos ha hablado de él mil veces, John… — Comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco el tercero en el que me fijé. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y sus ojos color avellana, grandes y expresivos. Sus facciones le hacían parecer muy joven, casi un chiquillo, aunque algo me decía que tenía la misma edad que el resto.

—Como sea, — Cortó de pronto mi tío, dando un paso al frente. —mi hermano y su esposa han sufrido un accidente de tráfico y no podrán encargarse de ella una temporada y, como aún es menor de edad, yo me encargaré de ella hasta que sea necesario. — Explicó sin entrar en detalles, cosa que le agradecía cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron.

—Lo sentimos muchísimo, Brian. — Volvió a hablar el más chiquito de todos.

Mi tío solo miró al suelo, quizá conteniendo la cantidad de sentimientos que guardaba en su interior. En ese momento, mis ojos se humedecieron por pura empatía. Justo en ese pequeño instante noté que nosotros dos teníamos en común la apariencia fría pero el corazón cálido.

—No es nada… — Habló de pronto con voz áspera. Luego, carraspeó. —Se quedará a vivir aquí en ese tiempo porque no puedo llevarla a mi apartamento. Aquí tendrá más espacio y estará mejor. — Fue caminando a paso ligero hacia la puerta de la calle, sin mirarnos a ninguno. Yo quise discutir, pero las palabras no venían a mi boca. —Limpien esta maldita pocilga y cuídenla bien. ¡Nada de travesuras! — Finalizó como si estuviera tirándole la bronca a sus hijos y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un portazo sonoro.

Me quedé mirando fijamente la puerta por donde acababa de salir Brian. Apreté los puños de pura rabia. ¿Es que no me debía cuidar él, no era esa la voluntad de mi padre, de su hermano…? Miré con el rabillo del ojo a los cuatro chicos con los que me había dejado. Aunque él los conociera, no era excusa para dejarme aquí con ellos.

Estuve mirándolos un largo rato. "Representa a la banda de moda… Esos que son de Liver-pool como nosotros". La voz de mi padre resonó en mi cabeza, recordando cómo me había hablado de su hermano y de su trabajo con todo el cariño que una persona puede tenerle a su hermano mayor. De pronto, sentí ganas de llorar, pero me contuve para no mostrarme débil delante de estos. Claro que sabía quiénes eran. Eran Los Beatles, lo supe desde el primer momento que John Lennon salió de su habitación discutiendo con mi tío. El líder de la banda… Yo diría más bien el rebelde chulo que se cree líder de todo y todos y nadie tiene suficiente valor para llevarle la contraria. Noté que poseía un gran carácter por la pelea que él y Brian estaban teniendo por el asco de casa en la que están viviendo. Entonces me di cuenta que mi tío y yo teníamos otra cosa en común: la obsesión por el orden y la limpieza… Bueno, aunque admito ser obsesiva, este señor debe admitir que es un auténtico gediondo si puede vivir en una casa así, y sus "amigotes" han de estar cortados por la misma tijera si se lo permiten, aunque, como ya mencionó, estoy segurísima que es solo por no oírle hablar. Pues a mí sí se me oirá como no se vuelvan un poquito ordenados de aquí a mañana, pensé mientras mi vista se posaba en el chico que tenía al lado.

Esta vez pasé a fijarme en el que más simpático me había caído desde que supe de la banda: Ringo Starr. Sí, sé que quizá no es el mejor compositor (o compositor a secas), pero siempre me había sentido atraída hacia él de una manera muy inocente al saber de su historia: él no era como los otros tres, no se conocían desde jóvenes, los conoció por pura suerte o por el destino, que quería darle la oportunidad de formar parte de una de las bandas más prometedoras de este siglo, al parecer. Esa manera que tenía todo el mundo de verlo, como el que sobra, el que no encaja, me sobre-cogía de gran manera. Así me sentía yo siempre, desde que empecé mi vida escolar: fuera de lugar, de onda, rechazada incluso. Eso me hacía sentir ternura hacia el hombre del que solo conocía su apodo, pues ni su nombre real llegué a saber jamás. Le sonreí un poco para mostrarme amable y él correspondió a la sonrisa. Seguro que él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo y algo me decía que debía juntarme con él para sobrevivir en esta casa de locos.

Posteriormente, miré con atención al que se encontraba a su lado: el bajista del grupo, el compositor de la gran mayoría de canciones de la banda junto con John, Paul McCartney. Cierto era que, en cuanto a música se refiere, siempre lo preferí a él, sus baladas me cautivaban y muchas veces sentía que sus palabras iban directas a mí y me daba esperanzas de que en el mundo sí hubiera hombres decentes y románticos y no los infantiloides de mis compañeros, que siempre que podían intentaban levantarle la falda a las chicas, que nada más gritaban falsamente mientras reían coquetas. Patético. El caso es que el rostro de Paul, como ya me había fijado antes, era de crío. Me sorprendió un poco. Es decir, cierto que lo había visto en fotos y en portadas de discos, pero no sé por qué, al tenerlo delante de mí físicamente me parecía el doble de crío. Sus grandes ojos avellanas me llegaban a atrapar, haciendo que me olvidara del mundo de mi alrededor, y entonces comprendí por qué las chicas lanzaban siempre suspiros enamorados y hasta se desmayaban con el tan solo hecho de que el bajista les dedicara un guiño. La mirada que me echó mostraba confianza en sí mismo, pero yo supe ver más allá: esa confianza era más fachada que otra cosa. Siempre tuve una especia de "don", según mi madre, para ver más allá de la gente y sus "fachadas" y "máscaras" y podía llegar fácilmente al interior de las personas. Yo prefiero llamarlo "intuición". Y mi intuición a cerca de Paul McCartney es que no era todo lo que le mostraba a las cámaras, ni positiva ni negativamente.

Por último, me fijé en el que no le había escuchado ni una sola palabra en toda la noche. Era el guitarrista principal: George Harrison. Pocas hablaban de él y esas pocas lo hacían nada más atraídas por su misteriosa presencia. George me producía cierta ternura, al igual que Ringo, ambos hacían una pareja bastante perfecta, como John y Paul, solo que estos dos, en vez de acompañarse rodeados de mujeres y gloria, se quedaban en la sombra, y pocos sabían aceptar, como yo, que si ellos se iban el grupo no sería lo mismo. No por una cosa tan superficial como que pasarían de ser cuatro a dos, claro está, sino porque ellos dos tenían un gran talento en la guitarra y la batería, y ha-cían completo al grupo. Me daba rabia, a veces, que John y Paul se llevaran toda la fama y atención solo por ser los que más escriben. Más de una vez pensé, sin miedo a equivocarme, que eso era porque no los dejaban participar. Si no recordaba mal, George llegó a decir en una entrevista, que mientras esos dos escribían baladitas absortos el mundo, Ringo y él jugaban boliches. Falta de compañerismo penosa. Me sentía atraída por George de la misma forma que me sentía atraída por Ringo, él tenía en común conmigo ese don tan especial del silencio, en el que aun estando callado puedes decir mucho, y cuando le haces el favor al mundo de abrir la boca (porque, seamos sinceros, le hacemos un favor muy grande hablando nuestras cuatro palabras) dices lo justo y necesario para dejar a muchos pensando sobre cosas serias como por ejemplo cómo está el mundo actual o cómo se comportan decepcionantemente las personas hoy en día. Me miró bastante vergonzoso, cosa me dio mucha ternura y sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco por empatía. Bajó su mirada y apretó más los labios. Je, eso significaba que quería saludarme y ser simpático, pero no encontraba las palabras o le daba vergüenza el simple hecho de hablarlas delante de una completa desconocida. Por un momento, mis piernas quisieron ir con él y presentarme primero a él antes que a ninguno de los demás y dejar acercarse solo a Ringo, pero no podía parecer descortés, encima que me dejaban quedarme en su casa y me permitieron meterme en su vida durante un tiempo indefinido.

—Bueno… ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa? — La voz áspera de Lennon me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—"Preciosa", no, te lo aseguro. — Respondí, bastante enfadada por tanta confianza.

—No te molestes, es solo un halago. — Se intentó excusar mientras sonreía.

—No estoy necesitada de halagos, gracias. — Intenté hacer que el sarcasmo en la última palabra sonara evidente. Vi, triunfal, que así fue, cuando Lennon fue a abrir la boca para convertirme en otra de sus muchas víctimas más de su afilada lengua viperina.

—Sabemos que es un cambio bastante drástico, — Se metió Paul, provocando el silencio de John, que lo fulminó con la mirada. Ignorándolo, siguió: —pero también lo es para nosotros.

—Bueno, siento muchísimo que mi madre haya muerto y mi padre no esté en condiciones de cui-darme y ahora deba fastidiarle la vida a los señoritos. — Solté de pronto sin pensar, provocando el silencio más incómodo que jamás haya vivido.

Me sentí horrible al momento por Paul que solo intentaba amenizar la situación y hacerla fácil para todos, sobre todo para mí, pero estaba abrumada, confusa, enfadada con el mundo y asustada. Y Dios sabe lo que yo odio estar asustada y mostrarlo. Así que en vez de eso lo ocultaba tras una máscara que me hacía parecer grosera. Con el tiempo descubrí que prefería ser grosera a sensible. A los sensibles se los comen sin piedad en este mundo de pirañas, mientras que a los groseros los dejan en paz, hasta marginarlos por hastío. A mí siempre me gustó más la segunda opción y por esa me decanté. Si lograba que esta gente me dejara en paz por hoy y así poder irme a acostar esperando el día nefasto que de seguro sería mañana, mejor que mejor.

John se mostró un poco enfadado por las palabras que había usado, pero en el fondo de esos ojos miel pude ver un poco de… ¿comprensión? No podía ser, seguro que mi intuición, don o lo que demonios sea estaba funcionando mal por la presión. Decidí pasar de él olímpicamente. Paul, por su parte, se mostró algo dolido aunque sentí que en el fondo intentaba entenderme para no meterme cuatro gritos y seguir manteniendo la compostura y su aspecto de niño bueno. Qué falso. Miré a George y Ringo, que me miraban sorprendidos, pero no juiciosos, se lanzaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros, sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Seguro que les parecía extraño que alguien por fin le callara la boca a los dos líderes de pacotilla que habían estado teniendo durante años.

—Estoy agotada… — Susurré más para mí que para nadie, mientras cogía mi maleta y me hacía paso entre los cuatro músicos, sin tan siquiera dedicarles una mirada más. De pronto, noté que alguien me tocaba el hombro. Era George, para mi alivio.

—Disculpa… No te quiero molestar… — Hablando entrecortado, logró que mi enfado se amenizara un poco, cosa que agradecía aunque no se lo dijera. Le sonreí un poco para calmarlo y al parecer, funcionó. —Tu habitación será esta. — George señaló justo la que teníamos delante. —Brian la es-tuvo ordenando antes y dijo que ni la mirásemos.

Contuve una risa ante la imagen cómica de Brian tirándole la bronca a cuatro hombres como castillos, tal como había presenciado hace pocos minutos. Dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, algo que no le había dedicado a nadie desde hacía mucho tiempo, le hablé.

—Gracias, eres muy amable. — Y con eso abrí la puerta de mi nuevo cuarto. Antes de que pudiera inspeccionarlo, oí a George a mis espaldas:

—¡Bienvenida!

—¡Gracias! — Le volví a decir, cerrando esta vez sí la puerta detrás de mí y suspirando de alivio al encontrarme sola, aunque admitía que hablar con George no me resultó para nada desagradable.

_Nunca sentí miedo de la oscuridad. Muchas veces me sentía inmersa en ella y aprendí a vivir ahí, viendo pasar las horas y los días. Pero ese momento reconozco que me sentí algo aterra-da. No sabía dónde estaba y eso me estremecía; no podía ver en dónde estaba y eso me hacía sentir más insegura que nunca. Caminé hacia lo que yo creí que era hacia delante, atenta por si acaso escuchaba algún sonido que pudiera llevarme hacia alguna salida cercana. Anduve un buen trecho cuando mis ojos vislumbraron una tenue luz de lo que supuse era una puerta muy poco entreabierta. Agilicé el paso para acercarme rápidamente y antes de que pudiera abrir un poco más la puerta, escuché a alguien cantar. Era la voz más melodiosa que había escuchado nunca, con oírle un par de notas mi corazón comenzó a latir más despacio, dejando en el olvido el temor y dando paso a una sensación cálida y reconfortante. Cerré los ojos incluso, dejándome llevar por la melodía. La canción no destacaba por su gran letra, solo se escuchaba un simple: "la, la, la…", pero era tal el amor y cariño con el que estaba cantado que todas las palabras del mundo sobraban._

_Cuando me concentré de verdad en la canción, caí en la cuenta de que esa canción, mejor dicho, nana, la conocía. Abrí los ojos poco a poco y mi mano izquierda, inconscientemente, abrió la puerta. Parpadeé un par de veces, encandilada por una repentina luz a la que pronto me acostumbré. Mi vista se enfocó en la figura que estaba delante de mí y que no había notado mi presencia en el cuarto. Era una mujer, de unos treinta años, su pelo castaño y liso estaba sujeto elegantemente por una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura al estar sentada en una mece-dora notablemente vieja de madera. Iba de atrás para adelante con lentitud maestra, sin importarle el tiempo ni el lugar, mientras seguía cantando sin desafinar la nana. En sus finos brazos abrazaba gentilmente a una pequeña personita que no hacía el más mínimo ruido, seguramente embargado al igual que yo por tal esplendoroso canto._

_Sin saber por qué, comencé a caminar hacia la mujer. Algo en mí quería verle el rostro a un ser que podía hacer una canto tan hermoso. Mi mano se aproximó a su hombro, pero se detuvo al oír la frase cantada que salió de la boca de la mujer:_

"El padre McKenzie escribe el sermón

que nadie escuchará…

Nadie se le acercó…"

_El corazón se me paralizó al instante. Yo conocía esa canción. No era una nana cualquiera, era la nana que mamá siempre me cantaba cuando no podía conciliar el sueño. Me fui yendo hacia atrás hasta que choqué contra la puerta, (¿acaso yo la había cerrado?) y me quedé mirándola perpleja. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Esa perfecta figura… Sus caderas anchas, sus hombros y brazos finos al igual que sus piernas; su cabello castaño como el mío, que al brillar con la luz del sol pare-cía más rubio de lo que en verdad era; sus suaves manos y su blanca piel… Era mamá. Era mamá y no me había dado cuenta._

_Entonces, fue cuando, más decidida, me acerqué a ella para poder mirarle a su rostro. El rostro tan angelical que tenía, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios sonrosados, sus pestañas pobladas… Toqué su hombro izquierdo, sintiendo el frío tacto de su piel, frío como la muerte misma… Se dio la vuelta poco a poco y me miró. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al mirarme, provocando que me sintiera muy nerviosa._

_—¿Quién eres? — Preguntó con esa voz tan fina y dulce, aunque en esta vez me parecía desgarradora._

_—Eleanor… Tu hija… — Respondí yo, algo confusa._

_—¿Mi hija? — Mamá rio y yo me sentía cada vez más chiquita. —No digas boberías, mi hija no eres tú._

_—¡Sí, sí que lo soy! — Estaba totalmente desesperada._

_—No, yo solo tengo una hija. — Noté como abrazaba más a la personita que tenía en brazos y que profundamente dormía, absorta de nuestra conversación. —Es un angelito… Mi hija es buena, tú no lo eres, por eso, no eres mi hija._

_Y sentí como si mil cuchillos hubiesen sido clavados en mi pecho de la manera más insensible posible. Mi voz tembló junto con todo mi cuerpo, intentando llevar esta situación y asimilando sus frías palabras: ¿que yo no era buena? Quizá no era un ángel con una aureola en la cabeza, pero… Tampoco soy mala, ¿verdad…?_

_—No, mamá, yo soy tu hija, de verdad. — Casi rogué, esperando que entrara en razón. Noté las lágrimas a punto de caer por mis ojos al verla negar con la cabeza._

_—No, mi hija no puede ser una joven tan mala._

_—No… — Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de la misma manera que yo caí al frío suelo, sintiéndome insignificante._

_—Si de verdad eres hija mía, ¿dónde estabas cuando todo pasó, por qué no hiciste algo, por qué nos abandonaste? — La noté levantarse e irse a paso ligero hacia la puerta, mientras yo me hacía una bolita._

_—Lo siento, lo siento… — Decía sin parar, entre las lágrimas. —Siento no haber podido hacer algo… La culpa fue mía, no hice nada…_

_—Me has decepcionado… — Eso fue suficiente para hacer que la mirase de nuevo, mientras abría la puerta por la que hace poco a había entrado. —Yo creía que eras buena._

_Y con eso se fue y cerró la puerta. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, salí corriendo en su dirección e intenté abrirla, gritando su nombre y aporreando la puerta al ver que estaba cerra-da. No me di cuenta de que la habitación estaba despareciendo poco a poco, solo había vacío a mi alrededor. La luz que iluminaba el lugar desapareció y solo vi negro a mi alrededor. Hiperventilé, presa del pánico. Caí de nuevo sobre mis rodillas, con las manos a los lados de la cabeza. No podía ser, no podía ser, no podía ser…_

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta de mi cuarto me despertó. Con los ojos abiertos como platos y la respiración entrecortada, me senté en la cama, empapada en sudor. Poco a poco me fui centrando y la visión se hizo clara: estaba en mi cuarto. O, mejor dicho, en mi nuevo cuarto. Suspiré aliviada e intenté relajarme un poco. Los golpes en la puerta se oyeron de nuevo, junto con la voz de Paul.

—¿Estás despierta, chica? — Llamó algo incómodo, quizá por el numerito que le monté al pobre ayer.

—¡Sí!

—El desayuno está listo. — Me informó un poco menos nervioso al oír mi voz casual.

—De acuerdo… — Escuché sus pasos alejarse la puerta y yo corrí hacia ella, pero no la abrí. —Em… ¡Perdone! — Lo oí pararse. —¿Puedo usar el baño? Necesito una ducha. — Le comenté sintiéndome incómoda por el sudor, a parte de que, sin saber por qué, me sentía sucia.

—Por supuesto. Te esperaremos. — Informó él con un tono más simpático, cosa que esta vez no me molestó.

—Gracias. — Le dije antes de preparar mi ropa y dirigirme hacia la ducha.

Después de una breve ducha (la habría tomado más larga, como a mí me gustan, pero no quería hacerles esperar) me fui hacia donde recordaba que estaba la cocina, vestida con un pijama rosa de lunares blancos. No tenía mucha hambre, supuse que por el sueñecito, pero al menos me comería una magdalena, o una leche con cola-cao, para no hacerles otro feo.

Al entrar a la cocina, cuatro pares de ojos me miraron y yo me sentí incómoda. George fue el único que me acercó una silla y yo le agradecí asintiendo la cabeza. Vi la mesa plagada sucia otra vez y arrugué la nariz, pero no dije nada. La tensión que notaba en el ambiente podía cortarse con cuchillo. Tras este pensamiento cogí un cuchillo real y una tostada que embadurné con mantequilla. Noté que todos me miraban mientras me la comía, no muy a gusto, pero los ignoré. No tenía ganas de hablar la primera. Gracias a Dios, Paul hizo el trabajo por mí.

—¿Qué tal has dormido? — Me preguntó casual, mandándose un buen sorbo de su café. Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

—Bien.

Y volvió a reinar el silencio. Caí en la cuenta de que cualquier otra chica de mi edad y en mi situación (la de estar viviendo con ellos, claro está) hubiese estado dando saltos eufórica y chillando sus nombres cual loca descontrolada. Seguro que para ellos era algo inusual que estuviera tan tranquila a su lado, desayunando como si los conociera de toda la vida. Pero, la verdad, ¿qué podía hacer? Aunque me gustara su música, personalmente no podía juzgarlos sin fiarme nada más que de mi instinto. Los artistas son todo fachada y a estos les pegaba más ser actores que músicos por cómo se comportaban cuando había una cámara delante. Tragando la tostada me dispuse a buscar con la mirada leche, cuando Ringo habló.

—Bueno… Aún no nos has dicho tu nombre. — Dijo dejándolo caer, quizá temeroso de que me convirtiera en un huracán.

—Eleanor. — Dije sin darle importancia mientras cogía un bizcocho y me lo comía, dándome por vencida en la búsqueda de la leche.

—Yo soy Richard, pero todos me llaman Ringo. — Siguió él, intentando ser amable. Richard, así que así se llama en verdad.

—Encantada. — Le dije intentando sonreír sin parecer forzada.

—Éstos son George, Paul y John. — Presentó él señalándolos con la cabeza.

—Creo que sabe quiénes somos, atontado, sobre todo si su tío nos representa. — Comentó John. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Pero es de buena educación presentarse y parecer humilde. — Espeté yo, provocando una sor-presa generalizada. Vi a George intentando no reírse. Me levanté de la mesa. —¿Puedo ir a mi cuar-to, por favor?

—Pero, apenas has comido. — Me dijo Paul, algo preocupado sin que yo comprendiera por qué.

—No me he levantado con hambre. — Zanjé yo saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando mi figura dejó de ser visible en la cocina, oí la voz de Lennon comentar divertido y con sarcasmo.

—¿No es dulce?

Y ahí supe que había empezado la guerra.


	3. Birthday

**Capítulo 3:**

"**Birthday (Cumpleaños)"**

Los días fueron pasando y la convivencia se fue volviendo soportable, aunque no por eso buena. Yo sabía que mi vida debía cambiar desde el momento en que mis padres sufrieron el accidente y me dejaron en manos de un completo desconocido para mí, pero jamás pensé que el cambio seria tan brusco. Madrugar nunca se me dio bien, y al enterarme por parte de mi tío que él me pagaría un profesor particular para no tener que apuntarme a ningún colegio por un horario poco flexible, creí que por fin mi deseo de dejar de levantarme cuando todavía no ha salido el sol se haría realidad; sin embargo, estaba equivocada, ahora más que nunca madrugaba: por entrevistas, viajes, sesiones de fotos y, normalmente, por ir a grabar al estudio.

Hoy era uno de esos días. Estaba sentada en la mesa del estudio, donde muchas veces, imaginé, se había producido la magia Lennon-McCartney. Mi mano izquierda dibujaba líneas sin ton ni son en un folio que en sus orígenes había sido blanco, mientras mis oídos escuchaban una discusión por parte de John y Paul sobre una de las canciones del nuevo álbum que debían tener preparado para ya. Con el paso del tiempo, vi que eso era común, y que mi intuición no me había fallado: ellos debían haber sido actores en vez de músicos; sin duda alguna, la gran máscara que se ponían delante de las caras era indescriptible. Me fui acostumbrando, solo eso podía hacer.

En casa no hablaba con nadie. Solo con Ringo o George de vez en cuando. Sobre todo con George. En él había algo que me daba confianza y, antes de que me diera cuenta, ya lo quería como el mejor amigo que nunca tuve: estaba ahí cuando necesitaba apoyo moral, sin pronunciar palabra muchas veces, pero ambos sentíamos que no hacía falta. Para nosotros, los introvertidos, las palabras son una manera de expresar sentimientos cuando deben ser expresados, malgastarlas no tiene sentido; comprendíamos mejor que nadie que el gesto y el sentimiento no debe hablarse sino hacerse, porque solo así se sabe si es real. Y los momentos de silencio que compartía con él y que solo nosotros entendíamos eran mágicos. El tiempo pasaba rápido, nuestras mentes volaban juntas perdidas en la jungla de nuestros pensamientos e inseguridades personales, buscando respuestas y soluciones a lo que parecía no tenerlos. Era un momento de entendimiento entre dos personas que _estaban_ solas, pero no se _sentían_ solas. Otras veces, parecía haber podido encontrar las palabras adecuadas para acercarse a mí como quien no quiere la cosa y hablarme de cualquier cosa banal, pero que nos ayudaba a hablar durante horas y pasar el rato. Comprobé que era cierto y no una broma típica del _humor beatle _el que Ringo y él se quedaban jugando a los boliches mientras Paul y John escribían, encerrados en su habitación conjunta.

Y temblé de rabia. Literalmente. Jamás lo había hecho. Ni siquiera entendía por qué me pasó, pero me pasó. Las injusticias no me gustan. Las injusticias deben desaparecer y la única forma de que desaparezcan es que la gente se dé cuenta de ellas y sean objetivos, en vez de mirar cada uno por su felicidad propia. George tenía talento. Lo sabía. Había estado escribiendo algunas canciones últimamente. A veces junto con Ringo, otras veces conmigo cuando el baterista no estaba por los rincones. _Don't bother me_, así tituló a la primera que le vi escribir y, según me había confesado, la primera que trató de escribir él solo. Me contó que hacía tiempo, cuando Paul y él eran solo unos críos, antes de John, The Quarrymen, The Beatles y toda esta historia, escribió junto con el bajista del grupo una canción. _In spite of all the danger_ fue el nombre con el que la bautizaron. La primera que el grupo aceptó como suya. Y John tuvo que cantarla. Según me contó, su argumento era que: "al ser el líder él, era lógico que tuviera que cantarla él". Sin embargo, Paul cantaba algunos coros, mientras la voz de George salía de vez en cuando. Era tan injusto… Pero cuando me enteré de la pequeña anécdota, no pude evitar estar más molesta con Paul que con John. ¿Por qué defendió a su amigo? ¿Por qué luchó sin cesar por meterlo en la banda para luego dejarlo de lado? ¿Para acabarse yendo con John?

George me confesó ese mismo día también, dejando el bolígrafo a un lado y olvidándose de su canción, que se sentía algo solo cuando la banda había comenzado. El único amigo de verdad que tenía ahí era Paul, y el joven parecía haber estrechado un lazo con John que sospechaba que ni el mismo Paul o el mismo John comprendían. _—Paul era el único amigo que tenía dentro de la banda, el que más me conocía y con el que siempre había pasado más tiempo; los demás, eran todos amigos de John. —_ Me explicó, rascándose la nuca, seguramente sintiéndose incómodo por la conversación. Yo solo miraba curiosa y demostrándole que lo estaba escuchando. _—Y entonces, poco a poco fui viendo que Paul también era amigo de John y me sentí algo solo. —_ Pasó a explicarme la muerte de Stu y cómo Paul se vio en la obligación de ser el bajista del grupo. _—Nadie quería ser el bajista, ni siquiera Paul, pero se calló entonces… y hasta el día de hoy. —_ Luego, me habló de cuando conocieron a Ringo, una historia que sí sabía por habladurías y rumores, pero al oírla de su boca, me pareció más interesante y enternecedora. _—Puede que yo metiera un poco e presión a los demás para que Pete se fuera, pero Ringo y yo nos volvimos amigos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude hablar con alguien y sentirme cómodo. _— Fueron las palabras que me atraparon por completo en una gran tristeza y felicidad a la vez. Lo miré a los ojos y vi un brillo que solo significaba una cosa: culpabilidad.

Y entonces ocurrió el momento más raro que había vivido con nadie de la casa hasta ese instante. Salté de la cama en donde había estado acostada, viéndolo escribir y posteriormente relatar, y lo envolví en un abrazo sincero, sonriendo un poco. Noté que él se quedó en shock al principio, pero con el paso de los segundos, sus brazos me envolvieron a mí también. Nunca hubo un sentimiento más allá que fraternal. En ese momento sentí tener el hermano mayor que nunca pude tener, ni molestar, ni querer, ni abrazar, ni en el que apoyarme sin me sentía triste y mal. _—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Pasó lo que debía pasar y seguro que Pete lo entendería y te perdonaría. —_ Le dije con total sinceridad. Y ahí supe que George, sin quererlo, se había convertido en mi apoyo, mi confidente, mi amigo y mi hermano mayor.

—¿¡Qué narices está pasando aquí!?

La voz de mi tío irrumpió en el estudio, manos en las caderas. Di un brinco en mi silla, pero no miré en su dirección. No valía la pena. Ya había visto que Brian no era un representante, era una niñera 24 h. … Mis ojos cayeron en la dirección de John y Paul, tirados en el suelo, agarrándose de los pelos y yo solo puse cara de hastío y lástima.

—¡Él lo empezó! — Dijeron a la vez, poniéndose en pie a la par que se señalaban.

—Siempre igual… — Farfulló mi tío. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero no hubo palabras. Él siguió caminando, decidido, hacia sus representados. —Díganme que al menos la canción por la que se están peleando es la última del álbum…

—Em… — Dijeron ambos, mirando hacia arriba, fingiendo no recordar. —Más o menos…

—¿Más o menos? — Presionó mi tío, acercándose a John, rojo como una grana.

—Algo así como la tres o la cuatro era…

—Par de chafalmejas… — Murmuró Brian, llevándose la mano a la frente. —En fin, no vine a hablarles de eso…

—Oh, vaya, ¿viniste solo a visitarnos y mostrarnos tu incondicional apoyo moral? — Preguntó Lennon llevándose la mano derecha al lado izquierdo del pecho y con una voz de ilusión exagerada. —¡Qué bonito de tu parte…!

—¡Basta de bobadas! — Gritó de pronto mi tío, empezando a perder la paciencia. No pude evitar reír y ver con vergüenza que John lo había visto, formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Seguro? Tu sobrina parece disfrutar de mi ingenioso humor. — Comentó John, haciendo que me sonrojara.

—¡No… no digas tonterías! — Solté yo, tartamudeando.

—"Ingenioso" y tú no pueden ir en la misma oración unidos, John. — Dijo de pronto Paul, con aires de grandeza. —A no ser que haya un "no" en medio. — Y esta vez mi risa sonó clara y alta, iluminando la cara del bajista a cual su amigo le dedicó una mirada molesta.

—Venía a hablarles de George. — Intervino Brian, yendo al grano al ver que la conversación no tenía sentido.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora el chiquitín? — Preguntó John cambiando su áspera voz por la de una chillona, fingiendo ser una madre harta. De nuevo, sonreí. _Qué bobo es…_

—Su cumpleaños es mañana. — Informó Brian. —Y solo quiero decirles que no quiero nada de fiestas. — Advirtió serio, elevando el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

Y con eso, se fue. Yo parpadeé perpleja. George no me había comentado nada de su cumpleaños… Por un instante me sentí enfadada con él, pero al momento se me pasó. _No pienses tonterías, Eleanor, ¿por qué iba a comentarte algo así? No son amigos…_ Y no sé por qué, pero el corazón me dolió ante tal afirmación. Supuse que porque George era la persona con la que más estaba unida en la casa y por eso tenía ganas de ser su amiga, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, de nuestros gustos y pensamientos. Otra pregunta asaltó mi mente, y antes de que pudiera pararme, mi boca dejó escapar las palabras.

—¿Por qué no puede celebrar una fiesta?

Y entonces Paul y John miraron al suelo y el guitarrista salió del estudio. Yo solo estaba cada vez más confusa. Le dirigí una mirada confusa a Paul, que seguía mirando al suelo. Luego, pasó a coger su instrumento y comenzó a tocar algunas notas sueltas, quizá las antecedentes de una nueva canción que se encontraba en los recovecos de su mente. Me levanté dejando que la ira actuara y hablara por mí una vez más.

—Cuando una persona hace una pregunta se le ha de responder, aunque sea un estúpido y típico "no sé".

Entonces, me miró. No había notado nunca que sus ojos fueran tan grandes y expresivos. Como los de un cachorrito abandonado. Incapaz nadie sería de negarle algo que pidiera. Y mis fuerzas fallaron. Fue en esa milésima de segundo cuando comprendí todos esos comentarios positivos sobre Paul McCartney respecto a su físico, en vez de a su música. No me había dado cuenta en todos los días que había estado en esa casa de esa carita aniñada, de ese pelo bien peinado y cortado, de esa boca con labios rosados tan aparentemente perfectos, sus cejas finas y sus ojos avellanas, grandes, mostrándome todos sus sentimientos de una vez, eran las puertas de su alma y parecía haberlas abierto solo para mí. Y yo, gustosa, entré en su corazón y pude notar una chispa de enfado, pero muy, muy pequeña, puede que algo de tristeza… Pero sobre todo, noté que no quería o no se veía capaz de hablar del tema.

—Lo siento… — Susurré entonces, mirando al suelo, incapaz de aguantarle la mirada un segundo más.

—No, lo sentimos nosotros. — Habló entonces él, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que él y yo no habíamos vuelto a hablar desde mi primer amanecer en casa de los Beatles. —Es que… es algo complicado. — Se llevó la mano izquierda al fleco y lo tocó nervioso. —En mi último cumpleaños la cosa no fue bien, Brian intenta que no haya más incidentes.

—¿John? — Pregunté de pronto, haciendo ademán de sentarme en el altavoz, al ver que no se oponía, me senté cómoda.

—¿Perdón? — Pregunté él, confuso.

—¿Fue por John? Ha salido escopeteado. — Expliqué yo.

—Ah, sí… — Rio él, aunque no no era una risa sincera, sino más bien esa risa que trata de ocultar sentimientos de vergüenza. —Tu tío y él se fueron de vacaciones a Barcelona y… Supongo que estarás al corriente de que Brian… — Comenzó a mover las manos, nervioso.

—¿Homosexual? — Dije yo, sonriendo un poco. —Sí, ¿y qué?

—Bueno… La gente… Comenzó a hablar… Se creó el rumor de que tu tío y John tuvieron… — Y una tos provocada salió de sus labios, incómodo.

Noté mis mejillas sonrojarse de la rabia. La gente, la gente, ¡siempre la gente metiéndose donde no les llamaban! ¿Por qué no podían dejar el mundo seguir su curso y meterse cada uno en su vida? Sería más fácil así… Que me lo hicieran a mí no era nada ya, estaba acostumbrada, sus insultos desde hace tiempo caían en oídos que fingían ser sordos públicamente para aparentar fuerza, pero nunca pararon, jamás pararían. Más de una vez pensé en plantarles la mosca, pero jamás lo vi efectivo, seguramente empeoraría la situación. El caso es que el que se lo hiciera a mi tío me dolió y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Quizá pensar en que él me acogió sin necesidad y me tenía aquí hacía que por él despertara un sentimiento de amor tío/sobrina del que nunca pudimos gozar por su trabajo.

Por un momento, pensé que quizá todo esto no era más que una prueba. Brian estaba amargado, eso estaba claro; yo estaba amargada, eso estaba doblemente claro; el grupo estaba dividido sin que nadie, ni siquiera mi tío, lo notase. La única que parecía verlo era yo. Mamá siempre me enseñó, desde chiquita, que todo tiene un significado oculto, y hay que buscarlo en vez de quejarse. Y entonces lo decidí: Brian, los Beatles y yo debíamos buscarnos y encontrarnos, saber por qué, por qué ellos y no otra banda, por qué Brian y no otra persona estuvo interesada en ellos y los logró hacer grandes, por qué yo tuve que ser su sobrina y no una chica más simpática, bonita y locuela que estaría brincando por estar viviendo con los Cuatro Fabulosos. Y mi búsqueda comenzaría por conocerlos, a todos, e intentar acercarme y volverme una más sin que ellos lo notaran.

La confianza que Paul me estaba cediendo ahora acerca de un incidente en el que yo no pintaba nada me animó un poco. Al menos, tenía educación; después de cómo le he hablado, el chico jamás me dirigió una mala palabra, ni un insulto, ni me recriminó nunca nada. Y pasé del enfado a la felicidad, formando una sonrisa sincera en mis labios. Yo también tosí y entonces él posó sus ojos en mí, aunque yo esta vez los clavé en el suelo.

—La gente tonta dice tonterías, y las tonterías han de ser ignoradas. — Dije yo como si nada, balanceando mis pies colgando al estar sentada en el altavoz.

—Buen consejo, ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido hace un año. — Comentó ya más relajado el bajista. —El caso es que un amigo nuestro se lo dijo a John, John se enfadó y le pegó.

—¿Qué? — Dije riendo al imaginarme la escena.

—Sí, un puñetazo.

—Oh, seguro que ya le había dado al… — Y con mi brazo izquierdo fingí estar "empinando el codo". Paul rio y yo también, y entonces toda la tensión desapareció.

—George merece una fiesta. — Dije al parar de reír.

—Sí, pero Brian…

—¡No quiero negativas! — Interrumpí yo, poniendo mi palma abierta frente a su cara tras haberme levantado de un salto. —Mi tío irá a su casa, ¿no? ¿Por qué se iba a enterar? — Y entonces Paul me miró con los ojos bien abiertos. —Tú no se lo contarás, ¿verdad? — Él negó con la cabeza. —Ni yo tampoco. — Añadí riendo. —Vamos, ve avisando a todos su amiguitos. — Le dije parodiando a una madre mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando mi mano tocó el pomo, me di la vuelta una última vez: —Será una gran fiesta. — Y sonreír sinceramente cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Cien mil personas arrejuntadas en una sola casa que estaba a punto de estallar, música a todo volumen, gente gritando como loca teniendo conversación vacías en las que hablaba más el alcohol que la razón… Así imaginé la fiesta yo, por lo que una ola de pánico me invadió tan pronto como abandoné el estudio tras haberle dado la idea a Paul. Pero me equivoqué, y nunca me había alegrado de haberme equivocado tanto en toda mi vida. La fiesta éramos solo siete personas: los Beatles, Cynthia Lennon (la esposa de John, una chica muy simpática con la que me llevé enseguida), Jane Asher (la novia de Paul, decidida e independiente, por lo que me cayó bastante bien) y yo.

George había salido a comprar todas las cosas dulces del súper cercano (idea de Ringo para mantenerlo ocupado) mientras nosotros hacíamos cartulinas en las que pusieran cosas típicas como "¡Felicidades, George, te queremos!" e inflábamos globos de colores. Cynthia hizo un pastel y Jane compró las velas, impidiendo a los chicos entrar en la cocina para poder tener una conversación entre mujeres tranquilas y evitar que la cocina se quemara y acabara hecha un asco. Jamás le estuvo tan agradecida a alguien… Cuando George regresó con varias bolsas de compra, se encontró la casa a oscuras, por lo que tropezó y cayó encima de Ringo, que dio un brinco y lo tiró para atrás, provocando que su mano se apoyara sobre el interruptor que encendió la luz, y en ese momento todos salimos de nuestros escondrijos riendo como bobos y ayudándolos a incorporarse. George se mostró cortado (algo que me esperaba por su parte), mientras daba las gracias uno a uno.

Luego, todos nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, hablando sobre cosas triviales. Cyn recriminó a John algunas obscenidades, pero él hizo caso omiso y ella puso los ojos en blanco, dándose por vencida; Jane y Paul hablaron animadamente conmigo. Jane tenía en común conmigo el carácter fuerte y dominante, que no permitía que nadie interfiriese en su vida, era dueña de ésta y hacía lo que le gustaba, sin importar qué y eso me gustó de ella e hizo que la respetara bastante. Cynthia, por su parte, era más sencilla y cortada, se notaba que John llevaba el mando en la pareja, aunque ella no parecía quejarse. Creí que le gustaba estar a la sombra y no me equivocaba. Me habló de su hijo, Julian, y de que podría hacer de niñera, a lo que John exclamó horrorizado:

—¡No, por favor, traumatizará a nuestro hijo!

Un cogotazo cayó por mi parte en su nuca, provocando que se le cayera la bebida encima y se manchara la ropa. Farfulló algunas maldiciones mientras su mujer y yo nos reíamos.

—¡Ahora sí que la contrato! — Comentó divertida, ayudando a su marido a limpiarse. Finalmente, se dieron un beso y yo aparté la cabeza, sintiéndome algo cortada.

—¡Váyanse a una habitación! — Dijo Ringo, haciendo que nos riéramos. Cynthia se sonrojó.

—Esta casa la pago yo también. — Dijo John, haciéndose el digno y su mujer sonrió un poco.

—Al parecer, es tradición que John se pelee con alguien en todos los cumpleaños ajenos. — Comentó de pronto Jane, tomando un sorbo de su copa. Y todo cayó en silencio.

Fue bastante rápido. John empezó a soltar comentarios peyorativos contra Jane, que no dudó en defenderse. Los gritos no tardaron en llegar y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, ambos estaban de pie, tirándose trastos viejos que yo no comprendía por mi falta de presencia en aquellos sucesos pasados. Me quedé sentada en la silla, George a mi izquierda y una silla vacía en la que antes había estado Jane. Mientras sus gritos se volvían ecos en mi cabeza, yo no paré de tirarme la culpa… Porque, en cierto sentido, lo era. Brian ya había dejado claro que no debía haber fiesta por el cumpleaños de nadie, y yo, como la gran sobrina que soy, lo desobedecí, ¡y mira la que se ha armado!

No me pude contener más cuando noté que mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir y me levanté ruidosamente de mi asiento, para al segundo huir corriendo hacia mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Me abalancé en la cama y lo dejé salir todo. No lloré porque ellos dos se pelearan, eso no era mi culpa (en cierto sentido) pero sí lloré porque había fallado, y Dios o lo que sea que esté allá arriba sabía bien que yo odiaba fallar. Me sentía tan defraudada conmigo misma… ¡Había fallado dos veces hoy! La primera en mi promesa más reciente de cambiar e intentar ser buena y comprensible con ellos y la segunda vez fue con la promesa que le hice a mi padre en el hospital. Prometí ser fuerte, por él y por mamá, y aquí estaba, llorando como una párvula a la que le había robado el chupete en el recreo. Qué vergüenza, qué idiota, qué inútil, qué… qué…

Y antes de que pudiera dejar salir la palabra que había ocupado mi mente desde el día en que llegué, la puerta sonó. Fueron dos golpes, suaves pero firmes. Fue entonces cuando noté el silencio que había en la casa y supuse que mi ida había acabado con la pelea… por el momento.

—Eleanor, ¿estás bien?

Era George. En una situación normal mi ira se habría apoderado de mí y lo habría echado lanzándole insultos como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Pero no estaba enfadada esta vez, estaba triste, triste y débil, y no pude sacar fuerzas para hacerlo. Además, su voz sonaba tan preocupada y rota que hizo que se me encogiera el corazón.

—Pasa…

Susurré muy bajito, pero él lo oyó porque la puerta se abrió poco a poco. El marrón de sus ojos y el verde de los míos se juntaron, y entonces las lágrimas corrieron libres por mis mejillas una vez más, por lo que me hice bolita en la cama. Noté un abrazo gentil por parte de George, que dejó apoyar su barbilla encima de mi cabeza.

—Es todo mi culpa… — Dije entre sollozos.

—Sssh, no digas boberías. Esto no es para nada tu culpa. — Susurró apretando más su abrazo y acariciando mi cabello castaño, que esa noche caía suelto hasta mi pecho onduladamente.

—Sí, sí lo es. — Contradije yo, intentando calmar el llanto para ser entendida. —Brian nos dijo que no debíamos hacer una fiesta… Yo lo desobedecí… Si le hubiera hecho caso, John y Jane jamás…

—John y Jane han de aprender a resolver sus diferencia, eso no tiene que ver contigo. — Me cortó brusco, con un brillo en sus ojos que no pude descifrar. Luego, un suspiro escapó de sus labios. —Lo siento... — Añadió acariciando otra vez mi pelo.

—Soy un estorbo…

Ahí estaba, ya salió. No me podía negar eso, era verdad. Vine de ningún lugar para quedarme por tiempo indefinido y les estropeé su ritmo de vida: a ellos, a mi tío… Mi tío. Él y yo nunca hablamos, de nada, nunca. Y en el fondo me mataba porque sabía que era por su odio. Él me odiaba por estarle fastidiando la vida, por haber entrado en ella sin permiso. Lo hacía por papá, por nadie más. No había estado ahí para mí en catorce años, ¿por qué sí iba a estarlo ahora? George volvió a darme cobijo entre sus brazos. En un leve susurro, su dulce voz me cantó:

_You'll never know how much I really love you…_

_(Nunca sabrás cuánto te amo de verdad…)_

_You'll never know how much I really care…_

_(Nunca sabrás lo mucho que me importas…)_

Y después un beso cayó en mi frente, gentil. Le sonreí aún con lágrimas en las mejillas que él limpió delicadamente. Nos quedamos ahí en silencio no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que yo por fin rompí el silencio.

—No he podido darte tu regalo. — Dije vergonzosa, mientras rebuscaba en la chaqueta. Le entregué una púa de guitarra púrpura, vacilante.

Él la movió en varias formas, inspeccionándola. Yo de repente me sentí chiquita. Él tenía dinero suficiente para comprarse cien iguales si quería. Pero cuando fui a la tienda de música con Brian el otro día no pude evitar pensar en George cuando vi la púa y decidí comprársela. Sabía que el púrpura le gustaba, me lo había mencionado en una ocasión. Y no me lo pensé dos veces. Pero ahora caí en ese detalle de dinero y me pareció una birria de regalo.

—Sé que es una chorrada… — Admití en voz baja, roja de vergüenza.

—No, ¡qué dices!, es perfecta. Necesitaba una hace mucho. — Me dijo, sonriendo. —Es un regalo fantástico, Eleanor, muchas gracias. — Añadió dándome otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla.

Fue un beso entre hermanos que hizo que mi corazón no doliera tanto y que se llevó las lágrimas muy lejos de mí, haciendo que hasta olvidara que existían.


End file.
